60 AD
by Whitecraken
Summary: Life is difficult. When you have a team of runaway people consisting of two Greek slaves, one Greek gladiatrix and one Roman guard. Let's hope they get back to Greece in one peace
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey. First story so hope you'll enjoy**

60 A.D Ancient Rome - Beneventum (Benevento) -

The first thing to hit my nose was the stench of blood.

My arms were sore and my body weak from the lack of malnutrition and I was annoyed by Annabeth actually trying to kill me. Sure, this was all an act and we where actually going to escape this crude place of a country. But come on, you are actually gonna kill me.

The sway and swing of each sword came down hard. "Annabeth, if you're trying to kill me, you're doing a mighty fine job". "Percy, I have to make it look like I'm actually going to kill you if we're going to succeed this plan, and also I just really want to hit you". "Love you too" I replied back sarcastically.

We continued things this way, she swing at me and I try my best to defend myself.

My name is Percy Jackson and the girl trying to 'fake' kill me is Annabeth Chase. We are currently in between what people around Rome would call a gladiator fight in one of the amphitheaters in Beneventum which I and my other unfortunate friend Nico di Angelo have been living in for the past couple of months. Annabeth has been here a bit longer, but that's because unlike me and Nico, she was a Gladatrix instead of a slave.

Due to some special circumstances, we had all come together and somehow become friends. Bit of a long story that I might get into later.

Anyway, back to the reality of now. "Oaky Percy, we have the crowd played, you ready?" "Annabeth, you're talking to a pro at faking injuries to get out of work". "I hate that sarcastic side of you" she replied with a face that showed almost little to no emotion, though I thought I saw a little smile in there. "I'm going to hit your sword away in the next swipe", and she did. "Oaky Percy, time to play along".

"Are you ready to die Percy Jackson"! She yelled to the crowd. And just like a domino affect, the whole crowd cheered. And just like that she Stabbed me, or at least she made it look like that. In reality, she had just stabbed the in between bit of my torso and my arm, and I conveniently plaid along to her stabbing me, adding some screams and yelps. Then with a quick move, she sliced the blood back Nico had created to make an effect that I was really dead. Don't ask me how he created it, I don't wanna know.

The crowd loved it, cheering and screaming and then the gates opened, releasing the guards that where going to collect my body. This is exactly where we wanted them, and how we planned it.

As the guards leaned over me to pick up my body, I head butted one and kicked another. Annabeth, like the good girl she was stoped her show boating to come over and helped beat up the other guards, and then we ran.

The shock gasps of the crowd could be heard all around us and we slid out of the amphitheater. We ran to the slave barracks to break Nico out. "Quick, you know the Romans work fast" Nico said with encouragement. "Calm down Nico, we got this don't we Annabeth" I said as Annabeth sliced the lock of Nico's prison. "You mean I got this" Annabeth replied.

As we ran along the corridors of the barracks, we turned a corner and that's when I collided face first with a guard. I couldn't see who it was due to lighting or what damaged we had done to him but with clear moaning made it clear we must have broken his nose or something. "Grab him" Annabeth said, and with quick movement from Nico and me, we lifted him up and ran with him.

The next few moment where a blur, but after while it became clear we where no longer in the city, and where instead in the forest.

"We actually succeeded" Nico said smiling. I hadn't known Nico for very long, but I was pretty sure that was the first time I had seen him smile. This was then interrupted by a groan by our friend the guard. "Nico, Percy put him down, we need to see who this guy is". We did as Annabeth instructed and got ready to see who it was. "I got one denarii that it's Frank" I said to Nico. "Your on".

Annabeth slowly released his helmet of, and then we saw the face. "Aw crap" I said. We could have run into anyone and we ran into Jason Grace, and what's worse I owed Nico one denarii.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Our Grace wakes up

The day of the escape we had made it far enough that we had at least covered our tracks, but not enough to make us feel secure.  
We had planned to make it further but with us sharing the load of carrying our unconscious 'friend' Jason, we didn't make if as far as we hoped.

Our plan is to actually sail back to Greece, find our families and live happily ever after, at least that is what we are hoping for.

"Oaky, I'm going to come out and say this but what are we going to do about Jason" I finally said to the group after minutes of silence. "We could always leave him here, give him payback at what he did to us" Nico replied. "No, we can't do that, for one we're to close to Beneventum so leaving him here will give the Romans direct knowledge that we came this way".

That's Annabeth for you, raised and born in Athens so she's our navigator and helps create the major bits in our plans.

"What do you propose is the best choice then?" I asked her. After a while of thinking and Annabeth making her thinking face (which I found quite cute), she told us her answer. "I'm sorry to say this, but we're going to have to keep up our travels with Jason, at least until we can get back to Greece". Then came a bunch of cursing from Nico. "Let's hope he wakes up soon then so we don't have to carry him to Greece." I said.

The next morning was eventful. I was the second the wake after I caught the sounds of Nico coming back to camp. He was trying to catch something to eat, after not eating the night before but with a sour face said he didn't catch anything. He was also awake so early because he was on guard duty of Jason who hadn't woken up yet.

"Should we wake up Annabeth?" Nico asked me. "Nah, she's probably only had a couple hours sleep". "Did she go over hours watch?". I looked at Nico. He sighed "typical Annabeth". We sat in silence for a while, tending the fire and waiting for Annabeth to wake up.

After a while movements started to happen, but not from Annabeth, but from Jason. "Dude, he's waking up" I said to Nico.

Then with a quick motion from Jason, he sat upright. At first he looked confused, but when he saw us he grabbed for his sword that would've been there if we hadn't taken it from him the day before. " You two, what have you done!" He yelled at us. "You mean three" Nico added pointing to Annabeth. "Jason, we have escaped Beneventum and are making our way back to Greece. And guess what happy sunshine, you get to come with us" I told him.

"I am not fit for Greece, I am a roman born and raised", "and your about to be dead if you don't agree with us, and we are not carrying your ass to Greece" Nico replied. Jason looked surprised, "how long was I out" he asked curiously. I replied to him. "Just a day, look Jason I don't see you having many options except to accept the terms of being our prisoner". "And what would the terms be?" "You walk, eat and sleep with us without killing us all the way to Greece, and we'll ensure your safety from rebels of we don't kill you before we reach Greece" I said. He sat quiet for a couple of seconds. " I guess I don't have a choice" he said annoyed

Annabeth awoke a couple of minutes after, looking at Jason then talking to us. "Time to go then" she said. And with that we started our long, long journey to Greece.


End file.
